The Undone Curse
by Ray Elizabeth
Summary: This is my alternate ending to Maleficent. This goes more into Maleficent's past, and why she chose to do what she did to Aurora.


Maleficent had found many things. As a child, she found that the best place was home, and that she would do anything to protect the Moors. She also found that the world lacked happy endings. Her parents would never see her grow– there would be no such praises for her actions like theirs. Lastly, she found that there was no such thing as true love, because she couldn't find it herself. As a youth, she was certain that she loved Stefan. She loved nearly everything about him– even the way that he walked; though he was so terribly _slow– _his legs were largely inefficient compared to her wings. But her love was unrequited. Though he did love her, his love did not come close to the way she felt. Maleficent only had eyes for Stefan, but Stefan also had eyes for his greed and vanity. Working against fate was impossible; the lovers' separation was inevitable. They went their separate ways, and Stefan developed a more corrupt soul. In attempt to satisfy his conceited mind, Stefan later beguiled Maleficent. He watched her fall asleep, and felt no such shame to stop him from his actions; he cut off her wings. By the time he brought the wings to the dying king, he was completely remorseless– Stefan obtained his right to the crown. But little did the dying king know that he, too, was Stefan's fool. The king believed that Stefan had killed the evil Maleficent, but both the Maleficent and the king had been fooled through Stefan's chicanery.

Maleficent watched Aurora grow into the beautiful child that the princess was said to become. Loved by all, Aurora found love simple to return back. Resentful towards Aurora at first sight, Maleficent quickly changed at the recognition of Aurora's innocence and purity. It was easy for Aurora to see the good in Maleficent, though many were blind to Maleficent's story.

Maleficent watched the girl fall asleep. She tried to convince herself that she only wanted to keep Aurora alive to fulfill the curse. Maleficent wished that she could find the hatred for the princess in her own heart. But the more Maleficent denied her love for the girl, the more it became clear to her: she could not let the child out of her sight without worrying about.

_Why does she have to be so damn __likeable__? _Maleficent questioned.

The guilt hit her harder every time Maleficent saw the princess fall asleep. Every time, there was a chance that the girl wouldn't awaken. But after that time–the time that she would fall asleep after her finger would be pricked, it was certain that the princess would not see the morning. The people would wait for the only power that could break the curse, the one power that could not be found through just one look at the princess; as many were victims to the myth of love at first sight.

But Maleficent did not believe in love at first sight. In fact, she did not believe in true love at all. The people would wait for the nonexistent true love's kiss. And it became clear to Maleficent that the blame was on her. _Not_ Stefan, but Maleficent. Yes, Stefan did crush her heart. Aurora should've been Maleficent's child if Stefan would've stayed with Maleficent. But it wasn't meant to be. Stefan's narcissism had overcome him, and that made him hurt Maleficent in every possible way. But, where was Aurora? Where was her fault?

And so the "dark" (or how she was labeled by men) fairy attempted to revoke her curse.

Maleficent could not undo it. She once had full confidence in her powers, but they failed to break the curse. But she would not just let the princess down, as Stefan had let Maleficent down. She knew better. And so the fairy tried again, and was once more unsuccessful. It was promised that the curse could not be broken without a kiss of true love. It was promised by Maleficent's own mouth; now bitter with contrition.

She tried one last time. As always, Maleficent was full of power. But she was also empty of hope. But this time was different. Like the other attempts, she felt the curse's power weaken, and draw towards her. This time, she would set the curse free. The curse would no longer leeched on Aurora; the princess could live the blissful life that she deserved. But that was not all that was left the curse– it still remained. The curse then lived not in Aurora, but in Maleficent.

And as the curse's power finally drew out of Aurora, Maleficent knew that it was the end her time. She had aged far past sixteen. And though she would be forgotten, and would be needed to protect the Moors, saving Aurora could not have felt more right. Although the fairy did heroic things to show that she was bold, this was simply out of love. Maleficent took one last look at the Aurora; the girl who could never do wrong. Aurora, not yet sixteen, slept through the night in the cottage where she was raised. Maleficent, past the time of her youth, slept through eternity.


End file.
